fortisfandomcom-20200214-history
Training Locations and NPCs
Training Locations '''in Fortis are easy to access and also a great way to make money. There are nine different locations to choose from, each has its own NPC. To reach any one of these training locations click on the quest tab and you will see "Training." When you click that, it will open a dialogue to take you where you want to go. '''1. Rock Crabs (Level 13) There are smaller, level 13 rock crabs for players just starting out. They are easy training and are the optimal choice for levels 3+. In this training location, there are also Giant Rock Crabs, level 137. They are considerably stronger than the level 13 ones so stay clear of them until you reach a higher combat level. Drops: 'bronze pickaxe, oyster, ''easy clue scroll, uncut sapphire, tooth half of key, loop half of key, iron pickaxe, edible seaweed, grimy avantoe, nature talisman '2. Greater Demons '(Level 92) Greater demons are level 92 and can be quite difficult if your combat level isn't around 50-60. They have better drops than the rock crabs and are arguably one of the most efficient ways to make money while training. On average Greater Demons drop around 10k gp. '''Drops: ''dragon spear, loop half of key, tooth half of key, rune full helm'', easy clue scroll, mithril kiteshield... 3. Black Demons (Level 172) Black demons are level 172 and are very similar to black demons just stronger. They have approximately the same drops. The only major difference is that it isn't a multi-combat zone like at the greater demons. Drops: ''dragon spear, loop half of key, tooth half of key, rune full helm'', easy clue scroll, mithril kiteshield... 4. Green Dragons '''(Level 79) Green dragons are level 79 and drop dragon bones which are useful for leveling up prayer quickly. I would suggest bringing an anti-dragon shield for increased defense against their attacks. They are also located in Wilderness level 19 so be prepared just in case. '''Drops: dragon bones, green d'hide... 5. Polypore Dungeon - Ganodermic Beasts (Level 280) Ganodermic beasts are level 280 and do magic damage. They drop Ganodermic flakes which can be used to by ganodermic mage armor or the polypore staff in the shop located at the training site. Bring prayer pots and pray mage protect and you will be all set. Drops: '200-5000 ganodermic flakes. '''6. Jadinko Lair - '(Level 90, 145, 201) Jadinkos vary in levels from 90 to 201. They don't have any drops at the moment but are a prime training location for higher levels. '''Drops: N/A 7. Desert Strykewyrms - N/A as of now 8. Brimhaven - Bronze dragons '''(Level 131) Bronze dragons are much stronger than green dragons and can kill you a lot faster. They also drop dragon bones and are recommended for higher level players. '''Drops: dragon bones 9. Abyssal Demons '''(Level 124) Abyssal demons drop abyssal whips which are an important weapon in the game. You can't buy it so you will have to get it from drops if you want one. '''Drops: abyssal whip, black sword, bones